Coronation Street in 2011
2011 is Coronation Street's 52nd and current year. Production is overseen by Executive Producer Kieran Roberts and Producer Phil Collinson. Episodes Main cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (until January) *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy (until January) *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain (from March) *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth (until January) *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson (March only) *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Carla Connor - Alison King *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson (from March) *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh (until January) *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan (from February) *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Storylines To be added. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve McDonald, Becky McDonald, Max Turner (all year), Claire, Joshua and Freddie Peacock (all until January) *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Deirdre, Tracy, Amy, Peter, Leanne and Simon Barlow (Peter, Leanne and Simon until January, the rest all year) *Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor, Liam Connor Jr., Kirk Sutherland *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop, Norris Cole, Rita Sullivan *4 Coronation Street - Sally and Sophie Webster, Sian Powers *5 Coronation Street - Fiz Stape, John Stape, Chesney Brown'' (Until March), Katy Armstrong (Until March)'' *6 Coronation Street - Eddie and Anna Windass, Gary Windass (until January) *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Sunita, Aadi and Asha Alahan *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre, Nick Tilsley, David Platt *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Vacant *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw, Jason Grimshaw, Sean Tully, Rosie Webster *12 Coronation Street - Vacant *13 Coronation Street - Vacant *Corner Shop flat - Tina McIntyre (From January), Graeme Proctor (From January), Xin Chiang (From February) Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.9a) - Peter, Leanne and Simon Barlow (from January), Janice Battersby (January) Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Janice Battersby (Until February), Chesney Brown(From March), Katy Armstrong(From March) *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Lloyd Mullaney, Cheryl Gray, Russ Gray *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy and Hayley Cropper *18a Victoria Street - Michelle Connor (until January) *19a Victoria Street - Owen Armstrong Victoria Court *7 Victoria Court - Vacant Others *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts *Weatherfield Quays - Carla Connor *Motorhome - Mary Taylor *Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Gary Windass Unknown or undisclosed residence - Pam Hobsworth, Bill Webster, Julie Carp, Ciaran McCarthy, Kevin Webster, Jack Dobbs, Xin Chiang (Until February), Chris Gray Awards and Nominations To be added. Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2011